


Christmas Time in the City

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hardly had to mention something Christmas-related and you made it happen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time in the City

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "starkat75" in 2015

“Thank you,” whispered Tony, so quietly that he half-hoped Steve wouldn’t be able to hear him over the sound of the TV.

But, of course, his super soldier had super hearing— Steve tilted his head to look at him. “For what?”

Tony ducked further under Steve’s arm, and shrugged. “Everything. Christmas.”

“Most of this Christmas was your doing,” Steve pointed out. “I mean, getting a tree from the boy scouts was pretty much the only part I did by myself, and the rest was at least half you. Probably more,” he added, gesturing at the screen, where _Rudolph_ continued to play, “because I didn’t know most of this stuff existed before you started on your holiday kick.”

“Just because I know where to buy ornaments and order egg nog doesn’t make this _my_ doing,” protested Tony.

“Yes, it does,” the other man insisted. “I hardly had to mention something Christmas-related and you made it happen. And even some stuff I didn’t mention.”

“Yeah, but you’re the only reason I wanted to,” Tony countered, softly, fidgeting with the blanket spread over both their laps. “I haven’t celebrated Christmas for years, Steve. And even when I was little… it wasn’t the most wonderful time of the year for me, okay? I did the Foundation’s charity ball, but I never really felt the holiday spirit. But here, now, with you…”

“Tony…”

“No, don’t you get it? This is _good_. Your stupid, old-fashioned ‘family’ Christmas, watching kids’ movies and drinking non-alcoholic egg nog, decorating a tree with popcorn and pinecones. I always thought that stuff was for cards and made-for-TV movies, but… This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

Steve grinned. “Are you really enjoying yourself?” he pressed.

“Disturbingly so,” Tony agreed, and then had to kiss Steve to stop them both laughing.

THE END


End file.
